Home For The Henianca Days
by Atarya QueenofEgypt
Summary: Henry and Bianca one-shot. Henry and Bianca are boyfriend and girlfriend and over the holidays, they get to spend time with each other.
1. The Last Day

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey, guys. So glad that the holidays are here. One guest author told me that I should write a Henry and Bianca fix. I hope you guys love this! Thanks**

December 16, 2016

12:00 P.M.

This starts with Henry's POV:

Henry's POV:

Once the bell rung, me, Jasper, Charlotte, and Cheyenne walked out of the classroom together.

As we were over by our lockers, Captain Man came in.

Cheyenne saw him and she ran into his arms.

"So, Henry, do you have anything planned for the holidays?" Ray asked as he held Cheyenne in his arms.

"Not as I know of, Ray. Merry Christmas." I said as they were about to leave out the door.

"Merry Christmas, Henry!" Cheyenne said as Ray carried her out the door.

Just as soon as they left, I saw Bianca.

She came over to me.

"Hi, Henry. Merry Christmas." Bianca said.

"Merry Christmas, darling." I said, a little flirtingly.

Bianca started laughing.

"Oh, Henry, you are just so funny." Bianca said, while laughing.

"Yeah…" I said.

"So, Bianca, I heard that you was having a holiday get together." Charlotte said, getting started with a new topic for us to talk about.

"Yes. I am having one, if you would like to come." Bianca said as she grabbed my hand.

I then took her hand in mine.

"Sure. I'd love to come." I said.

"Great. I'll see you at 6, Christmas Eve." Bianca said as she let go of my hand.

Then, she walked out the door.

After Bianca left, I then looked at Charlotte.

"You sure you're up for this, Henry?" Charlotte asked as she was closing her locker door.

"Well, I guess. Me and Bianca haven't hung out in a long time but, it's worth a shot, right?" I said as me and Charlotte started walking towards the double doors.

"I guess, Henry." Charlotte said.

 **(Aw. So cute, right? Seems like 2 relationships are happening here. One between Henry and Bianca and the other one between Cheyenne and Ray. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Continue to review. Thanks**


	2. Meeting Up At Bianca's

December 24, 2016

5:20 PM

In the Man Cave...

Cheyenne came into the Man Cave, wearing a half red half green dress that matched her shoes.

Right when she came into the Man Cave, Ray looked up from his phone and saw his beautiful baby girl.

"You look beautiful, sweetie." Ray said as she walked towards him.

She then gave Ray a hug.

"Thanks, Dad." Cheyenne said.

Then, she looked at Ray, worried.

Ray instantly knew what to do.

He placed both of his hands on hers.

"What's the matter, sweetie?" Ray asked Cheyenne as he gave her a soothing hug.

Schwoz then came in.

"She really misses Captain Man, you know. That's probably what she's wanting." Schwoz said as he saw Ray soothing her.

Cheyenne then stopped crying for a moment and looked into her father's blue eyes.

"I'll go get him, sweetie. Wait right there and don't move." He told her, gently.

He then went behind the sprocket, pulled out his gum, chewed and blowed.

Then, the sprocket door opened and he came in as Captain Man.

He then walked over to his daughter and held both of her hands in his.

"Hi, Cheyenne. Are you ready to come with me to Bianca's house tonight?" Captain Man asked her.

"Yes, Daddy." She said, in a sweet voice.

Captain Man then held her hand and they walked over to the tubes together.

They then got underneath, tapped their belt buckles, and the tubes came down around them.

"Call it, Cheyenne." Captain Man said, looking up.

"Up the tube!" Cheyenne said.

Then, the tubes sucked them up.

5:40 PM

Henry's house

Henry came down the stairs, from his room, wearing a fleece like red Christmas sweater, black pants, and his black and white shoes with the white laces.

Piper was sitting on the couch, watching Girls' Gossip on her new Pear phone when Henry came in.

"Henry, honey, you look nice." Mrs. Hart said as she saw Henry.

"Thanks, Mom. Can I go ahead and go over to Bianca's house. She told me to be over there by 6:00." Henry said as he was heading over to the door.

"Okay, Henry, sweetie. Have fun." Mrs. Hart said.

"And be back no later than 10:00." Mr. Hart added.

"I will." Henry said.

Then, he headed out the door.

 **(Aw. Do you like it when Cheyenne and Captain Man are together as a family? I think so, too. What will happen next? Will Cheyenne get to be there with her Dad, Ray? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Continue to review. Thanks😊**


	3. Just One Drink

(Let me forget about Cheyenne and Ray for just one minute and get back to Henry and Bianca.)

Henry went into the kitchen to get himself a drink.

He saw Bianca and went over to her.

"Glad you could make it, Henry." Bianca said as she was standing in the kitchen.

"Well, I'm glad you reminded me." Henry said.

Then, he gave Bianca a kiss on her cheek.

Bianca then blushed.

"So, did you get me anything for Christmas?" Henry asked, curiously as he got a cup and served himself some fruit punch.

Bianca then placed a hand on Henry's shoulder.

"You'll just have to wait until we open presents." Bianca said.

Then, Bianca went to join Monica and a few other of her friends.

As Henry was standing in the kitchen, drinking his cup of fruit punch, Charlotte and Jasper came in.

"Do you like what I'm wearing, Hen?" Jasper asked.

Henry then looked at Jasper.

"Yes. Very much into the Christmas spirit, Jasper." Henry said.

"Thanks! I'm going to go hang out with Captain Man and his daughter." Jasper said.

Then, Jasper went into the living room to find Captain Man and Cheyenne.

Right after Jasper left, Henry and Charlotte were the only two left in the kitchen.

"So, Henry, did you get Bianca anything for Christmas?" Charlotte asked.

"I left her present at home." Henry said.

Charlotte then sighed.

"What?" Henry said.

"You are just so forgetful." Charlotte said, silently laughing to herself.

 **(Wow. Henry totally forgot about Bianca's present. Do you think he might tell her? Probably. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Continue to review. Thanks😊**


	4. The Social Table

6:30 PM

As all of the kids were in the living room, talking, Bianca's Mom came in.

"Okay, kids, I need to know what you want to drink. Write it down on this sheet of paper." Bianca's mother said as she laid a piece of notebook paper on the coffee table, along with a black ink pen.

Then, one by one, all of the kids wrote beside their names what they wanted to drink.

Once the list was done, Bianca delivered it to her mother and her mother got started, pouring the drinks into the white Styrofoam cups that were labeled each with the kids' names.

Then, a line started from the living room to the kitchen and everyone started coming in, getting drinks, setting them down, and then, serving themselves something to eat.

A few minutes later...

All of the kids were at one table while the grownups were at a table, across from them.

Cheyenne was sitting in the middle between Henry and Bianca.

"Hey, Hen, are you ready for tomorrow?" Jasper asked Henry.

"Sure, man. What are we going to be doing?" Henry asked as he was eating.

"We're going skating in the square." Jasper said.

"Wait, wait, wait. Wait. Ice skating?" Charlotte asked, with a surprised look on her face.

"Sure. With Henry's insane hand speed and foot speed, no one won't try to out skate him." Jasper said as he continued eating.

Then, Cheyenne looked at her Daddy, with a heartbroken look on her face.

Monica then saw tears streaming down Cheyenne's face.

She then came over to Cheyenne.

"Cheyenne, are you okay?" Monica asked Cheyenne as Cheyenne was crying.

Then, Cheyenne started banging her head on the table.

Captain Man saw what was going on with his daughter and he came over to her.

He picked Cheyenne up and held her in his arms, trying to soothe her.

"Will one of you please hand me Cheyenne's plate?" Captain Man asked as he rubbed Cheyenne's back, calming her down.

Tara then gave Cheyenne's plate of food to Captain Man.

"Come on, baby. You'll be with me. I'll feed you." Captain Man said as he started heading back over to the grownups table, along with his daughter, Cheyenne, who was clutching on to her father's chest for dear life.

Once Cheyenne was back with her Dad, the conversation began to pick back up where it left off at.

 **(Okay. So, Cheyenne can't stand to be alone, not without her Daddy. Captain Man saw what was going on and decided that he had to rescue her. So, what will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Continue to review! Also, to one of you reviewers, thank you so much for taking up for me. Continue to do that. Thanks😊**


	5. Underneath The Mistletoe

Henry's POV:

7:15 PM

Right after everyone got through eating, some people decided to go outside while others preferred to stay inside.

Cheyenne and Captain Man decided to go outside and sit on the porch.

As _Rocking Around The Christmas Tree_ was starting to play, I stood underneath the mistletoe, waiting for Bianca to join me.

As I was underneath the mistletoe, I felt someone brush up against me.

I then turned around and saw who it was. It was Bianca.

"Hi, Henry." Bianca said as she stood with me.

"Oh. Um...Hi, Bianca." I said, being a little bit nervous.

"Why are you standing underneath the mistletoe?" Bianca asked, a little bit suspiciously.

"I, um...Well, I'm waiting." I said.

"For who?" Bianca asked.

"For my true love, Bianca. Have you seen her?" I asked, knowing that Bianca was right beside me.

Bianca began to laugh.

"Henry, I'm right here." Bianca said as she was laughing.

I began to laugh a little bit too.

A few minutes later, me and Bianca stopped laughing.

I then looked at Bianca.

"So, Bianca, do you want that Christmas present now?" I asked her, ready for that kiss that I have been practicing for weeks now.

Bianca then looked around the room and saw that there was no one around them.

Once she did that, she then looked back at me.

"Can it wait until tomorrow? When we're on that ice and it's just the two of us?" Bianca asked me.

I then looked around the room.

"Okay. I guess it can wait until tomorrow." I said, giving in to Bianca's command.

Then, Jasper came over to us.

"Hey, Hen. I was wondering if you and Bianca were going to kiss." Jasper said as he came between me and Bianca, ruining our little moment.

I then pulled Jasper aside.

"Dude, you can't just come between me and Bianca. You have to talk to me first." I said, being a bit protective of Bianca's and my rights.

Then, there was a shift in his mood.

"Well, you need to get on with your life, Henry. You know Bianca's not going to be around much longer." Jasper said, in a not nice tone.

When I heard Jasper say that, I then shoved him.

He fell to the floor.

Just when he got back up, I saw the anger flaring up in his eyes.

Bianca then looked at me.

"Henry, don't do this." I heard Bianca say.

Then, just before Jasper was about to pounce on me, the anger inside of his eyes disappeared.

"Hen, I am so sorry." Jasper said, in a apologetic tone.

"That's okay, man. Sorry if I got so overprotective of Bianca." I said, in a apologetic tone.

"That's okay. Hey, Hen..." Jasper said before he was about to go take a break outside.

"Yeah, Jasper?" I said, looking at him.

"Can't wait to skate tomorrow?" Jasper said.

"Sure, man. Sounds fun." I said.

"Great. I'll meet you in the square at 6." Jasper said.

Then, he went outside.

Just as soon as he left, Bianca gave me a little kiss on my lips.

"What was that for?" I said as she was about to go join Monica and Chloe.

"For protecting me." Bianca said.

Then, she walked away.

 **(Aw. Henry was taking up for Bianca. How sweet, right? Well, at least Jasper and Henry are still friends. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned!😊)**


End file.
